Let's start it all again
by sielmaru96
Summary: Gabriel never liked to get stuck in something for too long. That's why he never copied the same trick and never felt obligation to do anything for anyone. Exept for him. Probably, he was the one, whom he was seeking for milleniums. And getting own rejection was too rough, but it could be beared. However, his little brother wasn't like him a bit. And things, partly was easy for him.
1. Prologue

So, guys, it's my second work for Supernatural. And I'm too nervous, 'cause there are warnings again.

First, it was written in the midnight, second, it wasn't rechecked, 'cause I'm too lazy ass, sorry.

And finally, English isn't my native language. Which is supposed to mean that there are tons of mistakes. Just ignore them all, if you're lazy to stick them in my eyes.

Otherwise, I can't _detect them all_.

* * *

"So, boys, now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" the archangel asked with sarcasm, glaring at Sam and Dean who were standing on the other side of a holy-oil-trip, especially, for angels of the Lord.

"First, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean answered, not caring about how might his little brother and the archangel figure it out.

"Oh, am I?" Trickster asked as though he didn't remember him to do something like this.

"Yeah." Dean was insisting on own order. "Or we're going to drunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." He threaded trickster, whereas, the brown-haired archangel looked at him with unbelief, however, couldn't do anything but snap his fingers and bring Castiel back. When the younger angel reappeared, Dean turned to him, and elder Winchester's eyes gave him soft stare, and he lightly exhaled. "Cas, you okay?" he asked with trembling a bit voice.

"I'm fine." the angel of the Lord answered to Dean, and then focused his serious glare at the trickster who couldn't do anything, but looking at everyone from the trip-circle. "Hello, Gabriel." Castiel said, his voice also was serious as usual.

"Hey, bro!" Gabriel required to his little brother and looked at him with grin on his thin lips. "How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess... Awful." He did both asked and answered to his question himself. Castiel frowned, but did nothing, and Dean, who was not calm and couldn't calm down yet, suggested:

"Okay, we're out of here." he said and stepped back. "Come on, Sam." he said and headed to the door with his little brother and Castiel.

"Uh, okay..." Gabriel said, trying to step but couldn't because of the fire. "Guys? So... So, what? Huh?" he asked, but no one paid him any attention. "You're just gonna... You're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel kept on asking in order to attract any attention of the guys.

"No." Finally, Dean replied, turning away to him. "We're not, because we don't screw with people the way you do." his voice was loud and with anger in it. "And for the record this isn't about some prizefight between your brothers. Or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." He said to Gabriel, who was unable to say anything in response, pointing on him with his pointed-finger as though he was blaming Gabriel and saying him the truth; and, actually, it was the truth. He turned around to the wall with emergency-push on it, and broke the glass, which was covering the push, and then he pressed it. Gabriel looked up at the ceiling, and at that time the cold water started to spill from the water-running tubes. " Don't say I never did anything for you." Dean said and left the old and worn-out building, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts, whereas, the fire-circle has been starting to extinct and vanish.

...

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think he was telling the truth?" Sam asked when they were outside.

"I think he believes it." Dean answered, reaching his car.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked the other question, also reaching the Impala.

"I don't know." Dean answered, looking up at the Sam, and unlocked the door. "I'll tell you one thing, right about now." he said looking up at Sam again. "I wish I was back on a TV show..." he said with sorry, as if he was not on his plate, and this role was not suitable for him, and, moreover, if he had a chance, he would have changed his destiny.

"Yeah," Sam said and nodded, "me too..." he added, and got into the car.

Dean looked up at Castiel and smiled. "But not everything is too bad..." he said under his breath. "Hey, Cas," he called the angel, who looked up at him immediately. "Come with us." he suggested him. Castiel gazed at Dean, narrowing his eyes as if he did not believe in hunter.

"I have own business." he answered and disappeared.

"Wow..." Dean said cocking his eyebrows. "I was rejected?" He asked himself.

"Dean, are we gonna go?" Sam asked, peeped from the window.

"Yeah..." Dean said and get into the car.

"I'm going out." Dean said to the Sam and left the motel room. It was dark and cold outside. And it was going to rain gently. As it was expected the stars was hidden behind the clouds, only the moon could be seen from time to time when it peeped from dark clouds in the sky. Dean Winchester was going to the bar to have some beer because he needed in some alcohol in his blood and needed to get some relax. Fortunately, the bar was not far from the motel where they stayed; and, he got to there quickly. When he entered into the building, Dean noticed that it was crowded with diverse people in it, even if it was almost middle night.

"One beer, please." He said, reached the bar rack, to the blond-haired barman, who dropped a short "Yes." and turned to the fridge to get a bottle of drink.

"Hi, handsome..." the unfamiliar, yet, soft and thin voice came behind the Dean's shoulder, and a black-haired girl sat on bar stool near by him. Her light blue eyes like clear and cloudless sky was focused on him. And she looked too happy and glad as though she has been looking for Dean for years and, finally, has found him.

"Uh, hi..." he answered with smile, and at that moment barman gave him ordered bottle of beer. "Thanks..." he said, taking drunk.

"Want you get out of here?" she offered, still smiling.

"Um... Sorry, but I'm wai..." Dean was trying to refuse her suggestion, but she cut his speech.

"You're waiting for someone?" She asked and her face turned sad. "Oh, what a pity..." she said, then sipped her whiskey. "Then... Let's be just friends! I'm pretty good at it." she suggested, moved cheek on her own palm. "What do you say?"

"Let us..." Dean answered.

"How great!" She said suddenly lighting up and clapping in her hands. "My name is Castiel!" the smile was wider than before, and blue eyes was sparkling. "How's going, Dean?" she interested, calming down.

"Cas?" Dean was surprised for death. His eyes were wide, mouth was unable to shut. "Is it, really, you?" he asked with unbelief.

"Yep... Surprise..." she said, moving her head on her palm again. "Am I looking so bad?" she asked. "You never say 'no' to the girls... But now... to me..." she said and became silent, just gazing in Dean's green eyes. "Forget it..." she said and touched Dean's forehead with her fingers before Dean was going to say something. Winchester looked at girl with misunderstanding expression on his face and gave her an odd smile and turned towards. "Good..." Castiel said under her breath and sight.

"Did you say somethin'?" Dean asked, facing her.

"Good night, I say..." she answered and smiled at him. "I'm Wendy, by the way..." she said and stretched her hand.

"Dean." he answered, shaking stretched hand. The girl smiled again because Castiel left her body and it was the ordinary human here, who did not know anything, did not know what was with her, did not know that she served as vessel for the angel for a little time. Who, actually, was a simple human.

* * *

The time was nearing to the midnight when Sam was waken by the knock at the front door of the motel room. He found the pistol, which was under his pillow, and saw that his brother was not in his bad. For a moment he thought that the someone behind the door might be Dean, but he could not be sure, therefore, he reached door with pistol in his hand and looked through the peephole. Younger Winchester was surprised when he saw who was it. He opened the door and faced with golden-eyed archangel.

"Gabriel..." he said, putting the pistol away on the stand.

"Hi, Sammy..." Gabriel said, looking up at Sam.

"Hi..." Sam said, not finding the other words.

"Can I come in?" The archangel asked, when he, finally, soothed own nerves.

"Y... Yeah. Come on..." Sam said, letting him inside.

"Thanks..." Gabriel said and stepped inside. Sam closed the door and turned the light on. "You're alone? Where is your brother?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the room, not knowing where can he sat down. Though, he might sit there where he wanted, but, he waited when Sam offers him to take a sit; and, he was going sit down there.

"Um... Dean... is out..." Sam said. He still could not figure it out why Gabriel came here.

"Oh, is it so?" he interested.

"Why... Why'd you come?" Sam asked the question which was annoying him since it appeared in his mind.

"So... I wanted to talk with you, guys..." Gabriel said, landing on Sam's bed as if he knew that it was Sam's, when he found out that Sam was more interested in his coming rather than suggest him to take a sit.

"About what?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Don't be so serious, you silly! Relax. I'm gonna just have a short talk with you and Dean... and also with my little lovely brother..."

"I asked about _what_ you want to talk?" Sam asked again. Unexpectedly, Gabriel appeared too close to Sam and was gazing in his green-gray eyes with serious expression.

"About your future. About your plans. About you, in whole..." Gabriel answered, stepping back of Sam. "About my help... for you..." he added, landing on the bed again.

"You mean, you want to be on our side?" Sam asked, with the weird expression as though he did not believe in archangel's words.

"Bingo!" Gabriel cried suddenly. "But it took a while before you to get it. What's wrong with you, my smart Sammy? Is it because of Dean? Is he adversely impact on you? Huh?" Gabriel asked, looking straight at Sam, whose cheeks was getting to blush; and, there were weird feelings inside him.

"No... And do not call me 'Sammy' anymore." he said, sitting on Dean's bed. "You can talk with me. I'll tell him everything. I mean to Dean." Sam said, looking at Gabriel.

"And what about Castiel? Don't you say that you're not good with him..?"

"Actually... Castiel... He, seems, doesn't like me." Sam answered.

"Ow, really?" Gabriel was surprised. "But _**I**_ like you!" He said with enthusiasm in his voice. Sam frowned, not understanding the purpose with which the archangel said this.

"What... do you mean?" the young hunter asked, keeping look at Gabriel with questionable expression on his face. Gabriel smiled and closed to Sam and kissed him with a short and fleeting kiss. Young Winchester's eyes widened and at first time he wanted to push the angel away by himself, but, an odd feeling like fever caught him then and did not let him to step back. Gabriel kneeled down and looked up at hunter.

"I say, it seems, I like you, Sammy..." The archangel said, his eyes were seriously concentrated on Sam's eyes. "I mean since I met you, since I saw you at the very first time it was an attraction at first sight, you know, I was found myself like in sick and fever when you came to me and started to speak. And I understood that you're the one for whom I felll." Gabriel ended still gazing at Sam.

"Aa..." Sam did not know what to say. Moreover, he figured out that he was unable to say a word.

"Don't you like me?" The archangel asked, his face began turning pale. "Don't you feel the same stuff?" He added.

"Am... G-G-Gabriel... L-look, in the Earth i-it is not reasonable to feel such things to someone who is the same orientation with you. It's just... It's disgusting, you know... Like abhorrent, or loathsome..." Sam answered, pulling away from Gabriel.

"I know, dumbass." Gabriel said and stood up. "However, I knew that you'd say somethin' like this." The smile widened on his thin lips. "Well, I'd go then, Sammy." He said and headed to the door, but, when there was a few steps to reach the doorway, he stopped and turned away to Sam. "By the way, Castiel fell for Dean, and, you know what, your brother, seems, feels the same way. Arrivederci, Sammy!" Gabriel said and disappeared, leaving in Sam's mind his jolly smile. Sam looked at that spot, where Gabriel was stood a little ago, and sighed.

"Stupid..." he murmured under his breath and landed on own bed. "His scene's still here..." eyes were closed, the lungs were filled with archangel's smell. "Stupid feeling!"

* * *

 _Cas, where are you?_ Dean thought, stepping on the rainy street. _I want to see ya..._ He thought, but Castiel did not come as if he did not want to. _You said you'd come whenever I call you, so, where are you?_ Dean kept quite and landed on the roadside. _ **Lair...**_ Dean thought, sniffing.

"I am not..." The familiar voice came from towards of Dean, who immediately looked up to face with archangel. "And I always keep my word. And I _came_."

"Hah..." Dean mutter with smile and looked down. "I know. But you're late a bit..."

"You never call me in time..." Angel answered, standing on his place and not moving. "And even do not call me in a whole..."

"Yeah..." Dean said and stood up on his own feet and headed to his car.

"Why did you call?" Castiel asked.

"Probably, I miss you, wouldn't it be like?" Dean asked, not turning to Cas.

"You say?"

"Yep..." Dean got into the car, whereas, the angel appeared into there. Dean looked up to the angel and melted seeing the light blue eyes of him. He couldn't help but kiss him. His green eyes was softly looking at Castiel when he pulled away from him. "Can I go on?" He asked. Castiel looked up at Dean and frowned.

"No, you're not allowed to kiss me, without taking my permission." Cas answered and leaned into the car's window, in order to see the reaction of Dean, who cocked his eyebrows, and pitiful expression appeared on his face. But he did say nothing. "It was a joke..." the angel said, when the silence between them was growing and was not interrupting by either of them. Dean was shocked, whereas Castiel was waiting his speech. Dean leaned back into the leather seat and kept calm. "Dean?" Castiel asked, when Dean was keeping a silence.

"I love you, Cas. And I can't stand when you do so..." he answered, his eyes were closed with his palm.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, Cas. It is." Dean responded and turned to him. "I fuckin' love you, Castiel. Do you hear me? Can you get this? But you can't. You don't know how I feel. You don't know that there's no any reason for me to love you, but I still do. You don't know that it's too hard to me to think about myself as a fuckin' gay. But you know what the main problem? It's that I don't care. I don't care that you're a guy or angel or whatever. I just fell. Just fuckin' fell without thinking about anything." Dean finally turned own feelings into the words, as he couldn't dare to do so for a long time. But he did. Indeed, it was too hard to think about this speech, but, yet, he didn't think. He just said. And he didn't care about what angel would think about him, or in what it would be evolved. Because he was tired of it. He wanted it to be ended. Because, he felt, that he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Dean, I love you, too." Castiel was surprised, but, yet, didn't lose himself during Dean's hot speech. It was the stile which Dean used for unleashing own feelings. And angel knew about it. And he never mind about it. Oppositely, he was glad that he made sure that Dean admitted his feels. The elder Winchester looked up at Castiel with unbelief.

"What did you say?"

"I'm saying that I also love you. You're the one I'm lookin' at, Dean. And I knew that you had something towards to me. I knew how you feel. But I wasn't sure, so I couldn't touch this theme." he said in response. Dean turned out and took a deep breath. He felt as his heart was loudly beating, and as he couldn't help but be happy with this words.

He turned to the angel again and asked: "Can I kiss you, Cas?"

If Castiel wasn't an angel, and wasn't so serious one, he, probably, would giggle. But now he just smirked and responded: "You got your permission, boy." And not waiting for Dean, he pushed his lips to Dean's and smiled during their dance of impatient lips.

* * *

It was three of morning, when Sam woke up again with the feeling of being watched. But there was no one soul in the room. And Dean either was not there. He started to worry about where his brother could be. But he would never thought that his elder brother would sleep with the angel of the Lord in his lovely car, hugging him tightly. He dialed the numbers of Dean, but they all were out of the range. Finally, he lost the last chance that his brother was in a good condition, and walked out of the motel room, taking gun and knife with himself. He didn't know where to start to search for him, or even didn't know where to seek for him, since it was Dean, and he could stick into diverse unpleasant things, or matters. He took a seat on the bench and started to pray to Cas, hoping that that angel would hear him, or would appear to help him.

 _Aam, well, I'm praying for you, Castiel, the angel of the Lord._ Sam started, thinking about how sheepish was the beginning of his prayer. _It's about Dean, Cas. He disappeared and I can't find him. Please... Cas... I want you to hear it and come here to help me._

…

"Dean," Castiel called for the hunter, looking up at his relaxed face. He just hummed in answer. "It's Sam. He's praying." he said, and Dean opened his eyes.

"For you?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yes." the angel replied. "He says that he can't find you, and asks for my help." Dean smiled and tightened his arm on the sights of Cas.

"Let him alone. It would be okay." Dean said, shortening the gap between them. "Besides, I don't want him to disturb us, when you finally in my arms." the light smile of the hunter made the angel melt away.

"As you wish." Castiel said and pressed closer to Dean's chest. "I love you, Dean." he murmured and closed his eyes.

"And I love you more than." Dean said, listening for the heart beating of Castiel, which was amazing thing, since there was no one but Castiel in this body, but the heart was still beating, as if it was a person, not an angel or whatever. He liked it that way.

…

 _Damn it, Cas! And Gabriel wanted me to believe in your love for Dean? No way in Hell I will._ Sam was thinking hotly. _You're stupid angel. You never come, when I call you, ignoring me. Dammit, dude. It's not fair. I'm... I'm lost. I don't know what to do..._ He thought, dropping his head into his hands. _I'm useless brother..._ He started to blame himself. And the other option appeared in his mind. Probably, it would the last chance of his. The last light, which was lighting his wish to find Dean, or to see him safe and sound. He clinched his hands, putting them on his knees and started to pray.

 _G-Gabriel, I'm praying for you. Please hear me. And help me. I-it's ab..._ But he was suddenly interrupted.

"I thought, that you're never gonna do it, Sammy." Gabriel appeared behind Sam and muttered into his ear. Then he appeared next to Sam and grabbed his hand. "Let me prove ya, that I'm not a lair." with this they appeared beside Dean's car with Castiel and Dean himself in it. "See? They're here, in their whole skins, as you can see." Gabriel said. "Besides, it seems, like my little brother confessed to you dear brother, doesn't it?"

"I don't believe you." Sam said. "If it's one of your tricks, Gabriel?" he asked, looking at him with suspicious.

"Oh, common, buddy. You _should_ believe me, cause it's not a fuckin' trick or else. It's just the reality." he answered, gesticulating.

"Oh, really? But I've rights to think the opposite, since I still remember that fuckin' Japanese reality show, where I got that punch between my legs! Or are you forgetting that?" Sam stated hotly. "It was hurting like hell..." he added in a week voice, but the archangel could hear it.

"'m sorry, okay? It was... foolish..." he said with guilty voice. "But you should believe. Or you can go to them and ask them, whether it's trick or reality." he suggested.

"I was going to do that." Sam said and reached the car and knocked at the window. Cas was the one who rose his head and looked at Sam. Then he leaned to the window and opened it. "Am, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam?" Castiel responded.

"Am, well, isn't it a trick or something?" he asked.

"No." the angel's voice was the way too serious.

"Am, if it's the reality, then you and my brother have..." he paused for a moment and continued, "finally confessed to each other?" he asked, with serious tone.

"Yes, Sam." Castiel answered. And the rustling of fabric came behind him. "By the way, I heard your pray. But Dean said that it'd be alright to not come to you." he added and turned to eye Dean, who woke up, being disturbed by the cheer cold from the open window.

"Sam, get out of here." he said with sleepy voice, grabbing Castiel and drawing his angel to himself, "Let us alone, you're being too noisy, man." he added and fell asleep. He never remember himself to have such a healthy and deep sleep, therefore he couldn't bear to chat with his brother right now. Castiel was enough for him.

"Okay, we'll talk it out tomorrow then." he said and went away from the car, reaching Gabriel. "You didn't lie." he said to him, but suddenly he found himself in his motel room with archangel. "My thanks for your help, Gabriel." thanked Sam and sat on own bad.

"You're welcome, boy. Just call me, when you're in trouble and I'll come over to lend my hand." Gabriel said and vanished. Sam looked at the spot where the archangel was standing and sighed. _Stupid_ , he thought, moving his hand on the pillow and shutting his eyes. He was glad, that the archangel helped him. Since the very thing, which Sam was really wishing was the archangel to help them. And it's going to be a real.


	2. The End

The morning was too cold as usual, but Sam was waken up by Gabriel. Again, for that day. He could sleep one more hour with sweet and willing sleep, wake up willfully, stretch out, be dizzy a bit, then go to the bathroom to take a shower, after what he would drop a chirp to his brother asking when he would be here. After all this actions, he would go to the cafe to have some healthy breakfast; and, after meeting his brother with his "lover", and discussing a new work, only after that he would bear to meet the archangel, who, actually, ruined all of this plans and wishes of younger Winchester. Sam stood up and waltzed with sleepy walk to the bath, answering to archangel's "Good morning, the sun" with hum and closed the door.

Gabriel knew, that Sam was not ready to meet him yet. However, he couldn't but come here. For a moment, just for a little moment, Gabriel thought that it was a mistake and he should go out of here, leaving Sam alone, giving him a time to think everything out and make decisions. He moved his head onto the Sam's pillow and breathed his scent in, filling lungs with it. _How stupid_ , he thought and just flew out of the room, leaving the transparent, golden feathers on the hunter's bed.

When Sam came out from the bath with just towel onto his hips and onto his head, with the latter he was shaking to dry hair out, the coming of Gabriel totally flew out of his mind. But the stupid ache appeared in his chest, when he didn't find the angel waiting for him. Even though he forgot that Gabriel had waken him up and had been here just ten minutes ago, he would wiish to see him here. And it was when he realized with oddness, just how his filling were confused. On the one hand, he didn't want to hear from the angel. Nevertheless, on the other hand, he just couldn't bear with not seeing the archangel. He wanted meet him too bad, while wanted to push him away to just never remember those things, which he was saying couple hours ago. He just kept looking at nothing and started to find clear clothes to put something on.

* * *

The angels never sleep, they do not need in sleep. That was why, Castiel just met the sun rise, watching his human sleeping and dreaming about beautiful things. He didn't know it exactly, but could sense thing out. He would never stick into Dean's thoughts or dreams without his permission, if only there was no considerable reason to do so. The relaxed face of Dean was too cute to Castiel to calm down the wish to steal the kiss from sleepy him. The angel, sometimes, was too astonished with own thoughts and amazed how he has learned to think this way, since when he has started to think about them. And, his thoughts were interrupted with Dean's waking up. He blinked few times and, kept a soft, but still dizzy look at Castiel and after moments the light and pure smile stretched out on his fully lips. So, the angel couldn't bear with it any longer and kissed him.

He felt as his heart was beating so loudly that it could be heard out loud and threatened to jump out onto Dean's hands. He run his fingers into Dean's hair aimlessly and leaned to him closer. The hunter responded him, but couldn't let alone the thought, that since his confession Castiel was acting like a real human. And he also couldn't stop himself off of thinking about where the balanced and cold angel of the Lord has lost. But, for sure, he was over pleased with this Cas, who wakes him up with kisses.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas said after their break, when there was no oxygen for Dean to breath in. _But the monotone in his voice didn't disappear_ , Dean smirked, leaning in leather seat.

"Mornin', Cas." he replied and looked up at him. The eyes met with the bluer than the sky eyes of the celestial being and he smiled. There was no need in words, it was fine to just be silent and look at each other. Cas still didn't know how to smile, otherwise he would smile purely and melt Dean's heart even more than. But, he was not aware of it, as well. "Gotta go. Sam's waitin'." Dean said and Castiel just nodded. He started the engine with glad smile on his face and drove to the motel room.

Sam was searching for details of new job with some people found with absent hearts and cut on their throats, when Castiel and Dean waltzed into the room. Sam startled, because he hasn't been expecting someone could enter the room without knocking at it.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean said, putting the things on the round table. He looked the way too happy and enthusiastic, that it started to annoy Sammy for no reason. He shook his head and just let out a hum, focusing on the screen of the laptop. Dean cocked his eyebrows and turned back to Castiel to eye him, as if he was asking him, what could be happen with little brother. "Hey, uh..," Dean wanted to initiate a conversation, but failed. Then he watched Castiel nodded to him and vanished. He looked up at Sam again and started, clearing his throat. "W-well, Sammy... I guess you've heard _it_?" Dean asked, keeping gaze at his little brother, who looked up at him under his eye-brows with misunderstanding, asking Dean for _more details, please._ "About me and... Cas?" Dean clarified.

"Oh, oh, yeah, sure, I have." Sam answered, again focusing on the open windows in the device.

"Well, then you prove it..?" asked Dean cautiously, choosing words to be not seen as high-school-girl.

"Well, yeah. Since I was aware of both of yours feelings, I guess, I prove your relationship with the angel of the Lord. But just be careful, okay? Angels are dangerous, and you're pretty aware of it." Sam said and kept silent. Dean frowned in confusion, but was glad, that his brother so easily put up with it.

"But, hey, I wanted you to know, tha..."

"That you ain't a gay. I know." Sam ended Dean's speech. Dean just cocked his brows and landed next to Sam, pulling the chair at the table for himself.

"And what's it about, man?" he asked, grabbing coffee and sipping it.

"Nothing special, the other werewolf, I guess." Sam said and showed the photos of dead men.

"Awesome." Dean responded and stood up. "I'm going out to make some research out there." he informed Sam and left the room, but not forgetting to take own burger. As soon as he left, Sam exhaled with relief and leaned in to the back of the stool, moving his fingers on his bridge, and rubbing it. He shut his eyes and started to think about archangel. And his attitude had nothing to do with relationship between his brother and Castiel. All it was about his own feelings, which were too hard to carry them. And he didn't know what to do. What is he gonna do with them?

* * *

"Cas, are you here?" Dean asked out loud, sitting in the car and shutting eyes. He peeped up, but did not see the angel. "Common, Cas..." He said, but the angel still was not there. Dean frowned, but started the engine to go for a work, thinking that Castiel would had a serious reasons to not bringing his little ass to here. He picked own phone from the front pocket of the blue jeans, it was when, he dropped it from the fear. Cas was right behind him, and staring at him as if he was trying to read his thoughts. Or, probably, he was doing so, and was unpleasant with them. "Dammit, Cas!" he said furiously. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"You're mad at me?" the angel asked, ignoring the hunter's question.

"N-no, but you scared me, man. Just don't do that again." Dean responded. Cas smiled with the corners of his dry lips and turned to face the road.

"I thought, that I could make you mad, if I don't came in time. But..."

"Oh, for that you, dude, should have a pretty serious reason. 'Cause I'm not gonna put up with that you're not responding me or you're ignoring my prays for you." Dean said, even if he knew that it would be rough. Castiel looked up at Dean, and feeling that, the hunter also looked up at him. The eyes of the angel wasn't telling anything, but Dean could understand, that Castiel would not do that again. Never.

"I wasn't ignoring you, Dean. It's just..." and he fell silent.

"Just what?"

"I just want you... to be with me. And keep... praying for me." he said under his breath, but Dean couldn't hear him, that was the reason for him to frown again and eye Castiel.

"I didn't hear what you murmured there. Spill it." Dean said firmly, keeping his firm look at Cas.

"Well, I want be the only one, you could ever pray, and I want you to stay with me. Dean..." the angel said, looking at him. There was a car, which was running on them, but Cas cared about it, since Dean still was concentrated on him. The hunter cocked his brows and looked amused.

"That's it?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, it is." the angel responded.

"Alright." Dean pulled the car off of the road, and looked up at Castiel again. "Yesterday night, I thought, I showed you, that I was too serious, when I was sayin' that stuff, Cas. And today you want me to be with you?" he asked. The angel tried to clarify own point, but Dean cut him out. "Man, I've already been fallen for you, that it couldn't be changed by anything, not by the circumstances, not by humans, not by monsters. Nothing could change it, do you understand me?" his look was even more firmer.

"Yes... Yes, I do, Dean." the angel said, but he still did not get what Dean was saying. The humans change. The time passes, and their feelings also shapes into the other feelings. And there was no difference weather it is happening sooner or latter. So the angel couldn't help but think about Dean's hot feelings towards him. And he wish it could last more longer. He trusted in it. But the facts remains as the facts. After all, he was an angel, and Dean was just a man. He has already used to smile with corners of the lips, and use it in the moments, when he couldn't argue with Dean, but also couldn't agree with him. So he just kept silence and smiled.

"You're, damn, even prettier with that freaking smile, Cas." was the last what Dean said before leaning to him, and pressing their lips together. It was not the first time Castiel kissing, but it still needed some improvement, since he was totally inexperienced, unlike to preferences of Dean, which mostly laid on the _experienced hot chicks_. Dean knew from the very beginning, that that freaking angel would change his life fondly, and he would need in a new brick to build things over it. Perhaps, there was no need in it, since the angel was a paint which brightened his life and changed it mostly positively. Dean embarrassed Castiel, moving him on his laps and let him to run his hands into his short-cut hair. Castiel parted their kiss for a few seconds to eye Dean. And he pressed to him again.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Sammy..." the unexpected voice came beside Sam, who was dozing. "Long time no see ya, huh, sweaty?"

"Lucifer..." Sam murmured. He seemed frightened, but in fact, he was just shocked, since he didn't await for him. Since he was just thinking about how to defeat him and save the world from the apocalypse.

"Oh, don't be scary, Sammy, I'm a friend here." The fallen archangel said with the smile. "Am I too scary?" he asked. In fact, he was looking a bit worn out, since his vessel couldn't bear his strength, since he was in there for too long time.

"I'm not." Sam replied. "Just didn't expect to meet you." he said, fixing himself.

"Oh, really?" Lucifer asked and vanished, appearing behind him. "Boo." he said, then Sam turned to face him and show that he was not frightened of him. "You are." he gave up.

"So why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Sammy, don't take it soo serious. Just feel it and watch it with the pleasure." Lucifer replied. "I guess, my little brother was hurt." he said.

"What?" Sam asked, misunderstanding. "What are you talking about!?" Sam was starting get nervous.

"Here, here, baby, it's just about Gabriel, who was refused by... you." and he broke with the laud lough.

"What?" Sam narrowed eyes suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, did you forget that we are the two parts of one being? You – me, and me – you. Don't forget it, my little Sammy."

"Go to hell. I will never..."

"I was there," Lucifer cut him, "and it didn't make me any sense. And, particularly, I never said you will, boy. You already are the same as me. You are chosen to be my vessel, and sooner or latter, we are gonna to unite each other. So just stay prepared for that." with that Lucifer disappeared. And it was when Gabriel appeared with frown on his face.

"Lucifer. He was here?" he asked.

"Yea, Yeah, just right now." Sam answered.

"Son of a bitch he is." Said Gabriel and looked up at Sam. "What he said to you?"

"Am, nothing, just flooded about my vessel duty." said Sam.

"Got it." and Gabriel disappeared too. Then he came again and looked up at Sam. "Hey, Sam, just wanted say, you watch yourself." then he re-disappeared.

Sam exhaled and still was thinking about how Lucifer could know about Gabriel's confession and his refuse. It was the way too creepy, that that was freaking him out. He was tired of all that things. He wanted it madness just to be ended. And it was. Everything was too fast. Everything has happened too fast, that Sam didn't realize, how he was regretting about his refuse.

The first thing was the death of Gabriel. The fake death, that made him a sense, and he realized, that he wanted the archangel beside him, however, it was the time for Gabriel to work and put all feelings away. What, actually, he did. Gabriel had decided all by himself, and had not let them to stick their noses into the issue, saying that he wanted to protect some "god-woman". But Sam knew a real reason of that, why he decided to do so. He just was frightened to be refused again. He even didn't know, that the feelings of Sam were changed. Actually, were clarified. But it was too late, to do any confession or the other thing. It was too late.

"I just want you to be safe." Gabriel said one night, when Sam was sleeping with baby sleep. And he even didn't hear him. But it was easier to say things, when the young hunter was deep in sleep. "Just stay alive, Sammy." he murmured and suddenly and absentmindedly touched his cheek. Of course, it could wake Sam up. That was why, he just flew away, leaving hot print on the hunter's forehead. "You'll never see me again, if I fail. And if I won't... _ **If I won't**_... then we'll meet again, Sammy. So, try to not die until then." This words were said out-loud, so Sam has heard them, but couldn't get. When he understood a real reason, why they were ringing in his ears, it was _**too late**_ to respond them. Gabriel just gone.

* * *

"Don't forget, little brother, that you've learned all tricks from me." said Lucifer, leaning to Gabriel, who was trying to trick him out and win a time for the Winchesters to get out of there.

And the knife has been stuck in dark-brown-haired archangel even deeper, depriving his vitality.

After all that, Sam still was alive, even after pushing Lucifer and Michael in the cage, even gaining his own soul back. He still was alive, and with his flash and bones. He promised _**him**_ to not die and wait for him. And he would keep his promise, until his death...

"Stupid you, Gabriel..." Sam said after watching the video, which he had left after his death. It was when Sam figured out that Gabriel knew everything from the very beginning. And he knew, that Sam was going to confess. But he walked away. This time Sam was rejected. But there was no possibility to bring him back, because there was no Heaven or Hell for the angels, _was there_?

* * *

So, guyz, I just was impressed with that seasons. And wanted some drama. But I failed, I think. Mostly, due to the lack of language. I experienced some hardness to deliver my thoughts. So my apologies and thanks.


End file.
